overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself
Barbro Andrean Ierudo Ryle Vaiself (バルブロ・アンドレアン・イエルド・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) was the First Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, son of King Lanposa III, and older brother of Renner and Zanac. He was killed by Lupusregina Beta after he attacked Carne Village. Appearance Barbro's had a large build appearance. A befitting member of the royal family, he's described as of respectable stature and deeds. Personality Barbro had a bossy and short-tempered personality. He was competing for the line of succession against Zanac, the Second Prince and Marquis Pespea, the son-in-law of King Lanposa III (he seems to be married to Renner's older sister). Barbro believes himself to be a natural leader, despite his sheltered life and lack of military experience. Holding no loyalties other than himself, Barbro was willing to lie and kill, just to sit upon the throne of the Kingdom. Background Barbro was the Crown Prince and heir of Re-Estize Kingdom. He was opposed by Prince Zanac and Marquis Pespea, who is aiming at the Throne as well. According to Princess Renner's intelligence network, Barbro had some ties with Eight Fingers. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Barbro's position was weakening due to the demon incident of Re-Estize. This was because the Crown Prince chose to remain in the castle rather than confront the demons attacking the royal capital, and as a result, it made him look like a coward. His father sends him to Carne Village to gather information. He tells the villagers of Carne Village that Ainz Ooal Gown is the Kingdom's enemy which lead many of the villagers to rebel against him and side with their savior. Seeing this treachery, he orders his army to attack and destroy the village. However, his army is repelled by Enri's newly summoned Goblin Army and he ordered his army to retreat. After managing to escape safety at the plains, Lupusregina Beta ambushed Prince Barbro and his remnant army. He was tortured for half an hour by Lupusregina Beta, eventually killing him. Abilities Barbro had remarkable skills in martial arts and commanded the Kingdom's Army. Relationships Lanposa III Lanposa III is Barbro's father and the King of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite Lanposa III's genuine love for his eldest born, Barbro hated and despised the old man. Barbro's did not show his distaste for his father publicly, but secretly harbored ill intentions. These feelings were mostly due to Lanposa's adamant refusal to abdicate his throne, delaying the succession longer than necessary and denying Barbro his birthright, which he feared would soon be passed to his half-brother, Zanac. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac is Barbro's younger brother. The two princes competed with each other for the Throne of Re-Estize Kingdom. He thought that his younger brother is smarter than him. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Barbro's younger sister. The prince viewed her as little more than a decoration and was willing to sell her off to a noble to further his political agenda. Trivia * Prince Barbro's plan was to take representatives from Carne Village onto the battlefield, where they will convince Ainz Ooal Gown to surrender. * Barbro's death was ordered by Ainz Ooal Gown, as he was deemed unnecessary. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:Martial Art Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom